


Blame the Heat

by Carola_dl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angry Sex, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9962222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carola_dl/pseuds/Carola_dl
Summary: An unfinished kiss starts a war between Cassian and Jyn but in a hot planet like Solanda wars are fought with sex and raw emotions.





	1. Hopefully, this is the beginning...

**Blame the heat**

                  The handcuffs in her wrist are an ironic déjà vu.

As she follows the other prisoners across the streets of Wobani, Jyn can’t help but smile with bitterness. The labor camp hasn’t changed much – it’s as depressing as it was the last time she lived there. She looks around, trying to find something that would help her to escape but there are only grey walls and dust.

For a moment, she considers creating a diversion but she promptly dismisses the idea. There are four Imperial Security droids armed with blasters in front of her, the exact same model than K-2SO, and she knows very well how strong they are and how precise their aim is. Maybe years ago, she would’ve tried to run – back then, surviving was just an annoying impulse and death didn’t seem so bad. Now, however, she has a reason to live – a worthy cause. The image of Captain Cassian Andor crosses her mind and she shakes her head, trying to get rid of her persistent distraction.

She looks at the droids with narrowed eyes and for a moment, she entertains the idea that one of them is K-2, who had infiltrated the prison planet to rescue her. She can already hear his robotic voice, saying that he only did it because Cassian asked him to. Unfortunately, K-2 has horrible acting skills and those droids seem too shiny and new to be K-2. It was a nice thought, though.

She never wanted to return to Wobani. Escaping from the planet once was already a lucky feat, doing it twice would be a miracle. K-2 would probably know the exact probabilities. She’s here because she did something stupid and emotional but she can’t bring herself to regret it. No, if she would’ve followed orders, Cassian would be dead now. She doesn’t know where he is right now – but she is sure he’s alive, a fact that isn’t always a certainty.

She doesn’t like Wobani but the alternative was worse. She looks up at the big prison that rises over the horizon. She knows the moment they get to the cells, her probabilities of escape would be non-existent.

She nods to herself, encouraging herself _to think._ She needs to do something _now_ and then – chaos ensues. One of the Security droids aims his blaster at his partners and shoots. Red flares fly between the four droids and before Jyn can move a muscle, they all drop to the floor, dead. (or as dead as a droid can be.)

The prisoners run away, taking advantage of the death of their guards but Jyn can’t move a muscle. She looks at the fallen droids with grief. Was it K-2? Did he sacrifice himself for her once again? Jyn takes a deep breath and steps forward with the intention of reaching K-2’s corpse but she only takes one step when a hand grabs her arm.

In a fast movement, she elbows the man that’s standing behind her and pushes him against the wall. When her eyes look up, she finds the surprised face of Cassian Andor. Jyn exhales, feeling immediate relief.

She turns her head back to the four droids. “K-2…” Jyn starts to mutter.

“It wasn’t him. He’s waiting in the cargo ship. He manipulated their programming remotely, made them mistake the other droids as hostiles.” Cassian assures her. His voice is rough because Jyn is still pressing her arm against his pipe. She steps back, freeing him. “We have to run. They will send more wardens to put some order to the chaos and retrieve as many prisoners as possible. We need to go _now_.”

Jyn nods and follows him through a maze of grey brick walls. When they’re far away from the scene of the diversion, she asks him:

“How did you get here?”

Cassian doesn’t answer. He keeps walking and he doesn’t even turn to look at her.

“How did you know they sent me here or that I was even alive?”

Once again, she doesn’t receive an answer. Jyn sighs and she looks at Cassian’s tense back.

“Are you angry at me!?” She raises her voice, outraged.

Suddenly, Cassian stops in his tracks and turns around. He looks at her with such an intense anger that she almost steps backs.

“You had very clear orders!” He screams so close to her face that she can even count his eyelashes. “You shouldn’t have left your position.”

Jyn visibly deflates. She knew this conversation was going to happen eventually but now that she’s in the middle of it, she feels she doesn’t have the strength. Her anger, however, trumps her tiredness.

“Don’t ask me to follow your damn rules when…” Jyn starts but Cassian interrupts her, not allowing her to say that _she did it to save him._ She’s almost grateful for the interruption. When she’s angry she always reveals too much of herself.

“ _If I die, I die_.” Cassian says. “You have to choose the mission over me. I’m expendable. You have to…” Cassian shakes his head and leaves his phrase unfinished.

Jyn shivers – she doesn’t know if it’s anger or sadness. Cassian grabs her arm, forces her to pay attention to his words. They’re so close she can feel his breath on her face. The dusty air of Wobani sticks to their skin and she can taste the dust in her tongue.

He continues talking. “I’m nothing.” He looks at her as if he expects an answer. She only shakes her head because she can’t accept his words. “We’re nothing.” He says.

It’s a cruel reminder. They’re nothing – only a captain and his soldier. They’re nothing because his strict rules don’t allow it, because he doesn’t want to be her personal distraction, because he thinks love and intimacy don’t have a place in a war.

She pushes him away, angry. “You won’t die.” She promises him. _If I’m there to prevent_ _it_ is a promise that’s left unsaid but they both hear it. “I am not good following orders. You know that. If I have survived this far, it’s because I trust my gut… so don’t ask me to ignore it. Don’t!”

Cassian shakes his head, exasperated. He turns slightly and Jyn takes a breath before saying. “I would do it for anyone. It’s how I serve our cause. It’s what I do best.” It’s a lie he wants to hear so she offers it to him. She says it to the ground, turning to one side so he won’t be able to see her face. She’s afraid that he will be able to see the vulnerable lie in her pupils.

She isn’t looking at him and the silence surrounds them like a thick cloak – _so she doesn’t expect it._ During the first seconds, she thinks she’s imagining it but his lips feel tangible against hers and when she feels his tongue invading her mouth, she realizes it’s really happening. Her body trembles and a moan escapes her throat before she kisses him back with a matching passion.

He is only kissing her because she proclaimed her loyalty to the rebellion. _It was a lie_ but she isn’t ready to be truthful if that means losing the taste of his mouth. His reasons don’t surprise her but they still tug at her heart painfully. Sometimes, she thinks she’s competing against the rebellion – a worthy opponent for his love.

It’s an aggressive kiss – teeth and tongue and saliva mixed with anger and fear and desperation. He puts his calloused hands on her shoulders, opening the cleavage of her shirt. He starts trailing small kisses from the corner of her mouth to the spot where her shoulder connects with her neck. Jyn embraces him, as close as it is humanly possible, crashing her breasts against his chest. He licks her pulse spot and she moans again, louder than before.

Then, as suddenly as he started, he steps back. A fresh breeze hits her face and the redness of her naked neck. She closes her mouth, tasting Cassian and dry dust in her tongue. Cassian looks away, as if he were embarrassed.

“What…?” Jyn needs an answer. An explanation. Her body still trembles and she needs him _now_.

“We have to go back. K-2 must be worried.”

Her body and her mind can’t accept that answer so she grabs his wrist before he can walk away.

He looks at her with fury. “I’m your superior so obey my fucking orders for once.” He barely swears and hearing it in his voice affects her as much as the anger in his eyes. Although it was he who kissed her, she feels like she just confessed her deepest wants and now stands, naked and vulnerable, in front of him.

He shakes his head and walks away. Jyn follows him – his smell and his taste accompany her during the rest of the trip. It’s a bittersweet torture.

+++

Jyn wakes up with a startle. She looks around, as if she needed to check that she wasn’t pinned against the grey walls of Wobani, kissing Cassian Andor. The cruel answer is always “no”. But if she closes her eyes, she can still see and feel the _memory_ that has turned into nightmare.

 _It really happened_ but Cassian walked away, still angry about their failed mission, and they soon resumed their odd dance in which they always stand too close to each other, sometimes brushing arms, a hand on the other’s shoulder or arm, a long stare… but it never goes further than that. It had only happened once in Wobani and it hadn’t even been enough.

Jyn sighs and looks out of the window, at the four suns of the planet Solanda. It’s a hot day. Every day is a hot day in that damn empty planet. She doesn’t move for several seconds as she tries to recall the sensation of Cassian’s lips against her skin. She had never forgotten that day but lately, the memory seems to haunt her.

She blames the heat.

She blames Draven – who decided to send Cassian and Jyn to Solanda. Jyn is sure it’s part of a punishment for their last failed mission, for disobeying orders and forcing a rescue mission to Wobani.

She blames Solanda – because the planet is hot and boring and the base there is so claustrophobic and small that it allows very little privacy. She blames Solanda because the last man who went there on a recon mission couldn’t tolerate the loneliness and almost became crazy with hallucinations. The Alliance decided to send a team of two in his stead and, of course, _they_ were the unlucky chosen rebels.

But over everything, she blames the heat – that makes repressing her deep and very particular need all the more difficult.

Dressed with a tank top and small shorts, Jyn drags herself out of her chambers. The narrow hallway is completely dark with the exception of the light that comes from Cassian’s bedroom. The door of his quarters is slightly open, something that has happened quite often lately. She should tell him that the lock of his door is probably broken – but she doesn’t because after several months she’s still angry at him and watching him through a slightly open door is an indulgence she doesn’t want to give up anytime soon.

She stops in front of his door and smiles when she sees him - with his scarred back to her and drying his wet hair with a towel. She stands still, almost memorizing the scars and the muscles of his back.

The unbearable heat of Solanda pushes them to take at least two showers every day and every time Jyn hears the water running from Cassian’s shower, her toes curl, as if they want to guide her somewhere. She tries to keep her mind busy to avoid the fantasies that come to her mind, without permission.

She blames the heat.

Jyn shakes her head, chastising her hormones for misbehaving and she contains another sigh because she doesn’t want to make any noise and alert Cassian of her position.

She’s a voyeur and she needs caf urgently.

Jyn forces her feet to walk towards the kitchen, allowing herself – only for a minute – to fantasize about caressing the lines of his back with her fingers. Once she steps into the kitchen, she starts the caf-maker and its sound somehow calms her overexcited body. While the caf is made, she opens the freezer and places her face in front of it. She smiles while the cold soothes her. She remains in this posture for half a minute, before she grabs some ice cubes and throws them inside his caf cup.

She takes a sip and closes her eyes for a split second, enjoying the taste. At least, they have good caf.

Suddenly, she realizes the green light of the comm screen is blinking, signaling an incoming call. Jyn sits in a chair in front of it and accepts the call.

Soon, the image of K-2 fills the screen.

“Oh. Jyn Erso. There you are.” He says, as if they were in a crowded room and he had been looking for her for hours.

“Here I am.” Jyn says and, in her mind, she adds: _melting in fucking Solanda._

“Where is Cassian?”

Jyn shrugs. “I don’t know.” She lies. “Taking a shower, I think.”

“Oh, well. It doesn’t really matter – You’re the interested party, after all.” K-2 says. She frowns and opens her mouth to ask what he means but K-2 continues talking. “General Draven denied your petition to leave Solanda before the allotted time.”

“My petition? What are you talking about?”

“Cassian said you wanted to come back _immediately_ to the base to occupy your time with a more active task.” He says. “He doesn’t mind because he knows he will be able to finish the assignment in Solanda on his own. His words, not mine, but I agree.”

Anger and something deeper she can’t quite name starts to stir inside her. She takes another sip of her caf, as if the liquid would keep her emotions at bay.

“I never asked to leave. I never said that.” She says, unable to mask the anger in her voice.

“That’s irrelevant now. Draven denied your petition, you will have to stay in Solanda for the remainder of the mission.”

Jyn rolls her eyes and, with very little ceremony, she disconnects the screen. It is a childish and impolite behavior, she knows, but she can’t bring herself to care. Besides, K-2 has been way more disrespectful to her in several occasions. She isn’t angry at the droid, at least not more than any other day, but the Captain is an entirely different case.

She has been harboring her anger since Wobani and now, she feels like she’s ready to explode. She even surprises herself when Cassian comes into the kitchen, says hello to her, and she doesn’t jump to strangle him. Before Cassian can serve himself a cup of caf, she glares at him and says:

“You wanted to get rid of me.” She accuses him. Her voice is hard and unforgiving.

“What are you talking about?” He asks. He’s good feigning ignorance but Jyn is not going to let him get away with this.

“K-2 just called. He told me Draven denied _my_ petition of leaving Solanda.” Jyn stops but Cassian doesn’t seem surprised that he has been caught in a lie. He’s too good of a spy. “Funny thing, I didn’t know I wanted to leave this planet before the mission was over.”

“Do you want to stay _here_?” Cassian asks with a bewildered tone. “We are taking samples of sand, minerals, desert lake water and the few plants we find here so it can be examined in the base. We do the same boring task every two days, the most exciting part of the day is when we have to classify the samples in small tubes.”

It could be more exciting, she thinks, but she controls her thought before it takes dominance.

“I have been here as long as you. I know what our fucking boring task is.” She shakes her head, trying to find an excuse that would explain why she wants to stay. She finds it. “Maybe I want to stay because for the first time in a long time my life isn’t in danger. Maybe I just want to rest. Have you thought about it?”

Cassian studies her face and for a moment, Jyn is afraid that he will realize she’s lying because he knows her too well. He raises one brow, skeptic, and before he can say anything, Jyn adds: “Besides, I don’t appreciate you deciding for me. I have a mouth, you know?” You kissed it once, she thinks, and those words are at the tip of her tongue but she swallows them back. “I can talk and I can ask to go back to Yavin if that’s what I want.”

Cassian nods. “But you don’t.”

“I don’t.”

“Okay. I apologize. I thought I was doing you a favor.” He looks at her but she doesn’t seem appeased. “I owe you one.”

She nods. “You owe me one.”

Jyn sighs and takes a sip from her cup, that’s almost empty. They remain in silence for several seconds. Jyn notices Cassian’s eyes on her, studying her. It makes her nervous, excited and even…

“You’re still angry.”

“You apologized two seconds ago, so forgive me if I am still…” Jyn starts to say.

“No,” Cassian interrupts her. “You are still angry for… for what happened in Wobani.”

She feels her back tensing with the mention of that day. She raises her chin in a defensive posture but part of her is thrilled that they’re going to have this conversation, _finally._

“You’ve been distant with me for months.” Cassian sighs. “I know I deserve it and I should have said I’m sorry a long time ago but...” He shakes his head, “Well, I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for, exactly?” Jyn asks, sincerely intrigued. Is he apologizing because he screamed at her? Is he apologizing for wanting her to follow orders? Is he apologizing _for walking away?_ Jyn hopes it’s the later.

“I should have never…” He looks at the floor, avoiding her eyes. “I was angry, I was worried, I was feeling the adrenaline of the run – but that’s no excuse. It was improper of me. I took advantage of you and…”

“What are you talking about?” Jyn asks but the moment the words leave her lips, she understands: _he’s apologizing for the kiss_. She thinks it’s probably the first time in history that an apology hurts more than the infraction.

Cassian shakes his head, “Jyn, please…” Jyn doesn’t know if it’s funny or painful that he doesn’t even want to mention the kiss. “I promise you it won’t ever…”

“I get it.” Jyn interrupts him, with urgency.

She doesn’t want to hear him promising he won’t ever kiss her again.

Cassian sighs. He looks like he feels tired but relieved. “I owe you one.” He repeats and Jyn only nods with her head. She looks at the cup of caf in her hands, avoiding his eyes.

+++

Solanda’s days are extremely long. Several hours after, when the night would’ve already covered the sky in most planets, Jyn sits in her bed and looks at the four suns that shine outside her window.

It’s hot. Too hot. But that’s nothing new. What’s unusual is the music that comes from outside her bedroom. Jyn stands up, as if she’s hypnotized by it, and follows the sound. It takes her to the small living room that connects to the even smaller kitchen.

Cassian sits in the sofa, swaying one of his feet to the rhythm of a Spaniz slow song she doesn’t know. Sometimes, she wishes she could understand Spaniz, maybe then she would understand Cassian better.

She has been avoiding him for the rest of the day but now that she’s there, watching him from behind the sofa and lulled by the hypnotic song, she feels less angry. Jyn steps in front of him and stretches her arm towards him, offering her hand.

“Dance.” She says.

He blinks at her, as if for a moment he isn’t sure if she’s real or a ghost. “What?”

“Dance with me.” She repeats, patiently. “You owe me.” She reminds him.

It’s too hot for a closed hold dance, but that knowledge doesn’t deter her. She is starting to suspect that Solanda’s intense climate isn’t normal – it makes you want to feel hotter and hotter, until you burn. That suspicion doesn’t deter her, either.

“Are you going to waste it on a dance?”

“You’re in this situation because you didn’t allow me to make my own decisions. Don’t make the same mistake twice, Captain.”

Cassian looks at her in silence for several seconds and for a moment, Jyn thinks he’s going to reject her, but then he stands up and holds her hand.

Jyn embraces him and rests her head on his shoulder. They sway, slowly, following the rhythm of the song as they rock to one side and the other. Cassian is the one leading her and Jyn thinks she could fall asleep right now in his arms. She places _his_ arms on her lower back and puts her arms between them, as if she was using him as a pillow. They continue swaying, while Jyn draws shapes on his shirt with her finger.

She’s wearing as few clothes as possible to bear the heat, still keeping some decency but Cassian, proper Captain Cassian Andor, still uses elbow-length-sleeves and long pants. Jyn can’t understand how he isn’t dying inside his clothes.

“You can walk around without a shirt. You know?” She says, still moving her fingertips against his chest in a lazy caress. “You won’t scandalize me. I promise.” He doesn’t answer and she smiles against his neck. “Cassian Andor. Always so proper.”

The song seems endless and Jyn is thankful for it. She feels like she’s burning because of the heat but she doesn’t want to disentangle herself from him. She just wants to keep swaying to the music’s rhythm. They are spinning around, in small circles, when Jyn feels him growing hard against her hip. He suddenly gasps and Jyn takes out her arms from between them and embraces him stronger, making it impossible for him to escape.

He blames the heat for his erection – she’s sure of it.

“Jyn…” He starts to complain and Jyn embraces him even harder.

“We’re dancing.” She mutters close to his ear.

They keep swaying in circles, slowly. After some seconds, she drops her hold of his back and is relieved when he doesn’t push her away. They keep dancing, holding each other close while his erection pokes against her hip – so close to her center, but separated by so many layers.

Without previous warning, Jyn slips one of her hands inside his pants and his boxers. He gasps, once again, and jerks against her but this time he doesn’t shy away from her touch.

“We’re just dancing.” She says again, as she grasps his hardened length.

Jyn starts stroking his hardness, slowly at first and following the rhythm of the music. Cassian tries to muffle his moans against her shoulder and Jyn starts running her hand up and down faster and less delicately. He whispers her name in her ear and a pleasurable shiver shakes her body.

When he comes, still with her hand enveloping his cock, he bites into her shoulder. Jyn embraces him with her free arm and she waits until he’s done. Then, he deflates and falls against her. She supports the weight of his body, as he breathes next her ear.

“Jyn, why?” He asks with a rough voice.

She puts a finger against his lips. “We only danced.” She says and part of her isn’t lying. It feels like a dance, somehow.

The music doesn’t accompany them anymore but they’re still breathing the same air, holding each other despite the heat.

“Now I owe you more than before.” He says, putting a hand against her cheek.

She remembers their first and unfinished kiss and the thrill she felt because _it was so unexpected._ She wants to go back to that moment – she wants to get that feeling back from the corners of her memories.

“Yes.” She agrees, leaning her forehead on his. “But not now, you can pay me back when I least expect it.”

He chuckles and nods. It’s a promise.

+++

                  The next days are a sweet torture.

Every time he brushes her arm, she thinks he’s going to grab her and kiss her in the spot. Maybe even ravage her, if she’s lucky. But they’re always innocent and unplanned touches. She has never been as aware of their close proximity as she is now.

For a moment, she fears he won’t be truthful to his word and his debt will be left unpaid. As hours and days go by, Jyn grows impatient and frustrated.

One day, they leave the base to take samples of the closest desert lake. Jyn is hovering over the bag where they keep the sample tubes, when his hand brushes her fingers. For a moment, Jyn thinks this is the moment she has been waiting for so long, but he only grabs one of the empty tubes and walks away, kneeling in front of a small pond close to the lake.

Her impatience becomes anger but Cassian doesn’t seem to notice how she glares at him. They go on with their boring tasks and every night, Jyn returns to her quarters more frustrated that the day before.

The darkness of her room at least gives her the perfect stage for her fantasies. She lies there, wearing only a tank top and her underwear and tries to imagine Cassian’s mouth against hers. Sometimes she even places her hand on her stomach and considers for a second touching herself, but she never does, because she wants him to be the one releasing the tension that’s growing inside her. A mere kiss would suffice.

She’s waiting for him but he never comes.

It’s difficult to sleep because of the heat, but finally Jyn starts to drift off. Tomorrow will be another day. Tomorrow, maybe, will be the day.

While she sleeps, she dreams.

In the darkness inside her subconscious, she feels relaxed and more confident, knowing that in her dream, the door of her bedroom always opens suddenly and a shadowy figure steps inside. Tonight isn’t any different.

The door slams open, making her jump. She narrows her eyes, trying to recognize the figure under the doorframe. It’s him, of course. It’s always him. He comes into the room without words of greeting and she can see in his eyes his _dishonorable_ intentions. The sight exhilarates her.

She pushes her knees together when she sees how Cassian walks toward her with firm steps. In silence, he climbs to her bed and puts his hands on her knees. He looks at her eyes for a split second before he pushes her knees apart, almost violently. She gasps, surprised, and in that instant she realizes that this isn’t a dream.

The moment has come.

Cassian pulls her underwear with such force that he rips it off her body. She looks at his face, still not fully believing that he’s really there and that he isn’t a fragment of her imagination.

He grabs her right foot, delicately, and kisses her ankle. He licks the area from that small spot to the inside of her knee. Jyn holds her breath in anticipation but he takes his time kissing, sucking and licking every pore of her leg until, finally, she feels his bear scratching her inner tight. Cassian places her leg on his shoulder and caresses her slit with his fingers.

All the nerves of her body react to his touch but she needs more. “Cassian…” She mutters in a tone that sounds too much like pleading. Cassian hears her prayers so he slips his tongue between her folds and strokes her clit with it. She shivers and heaves her hips to his face in an involuntary impulse. Her reaction seems to encourage him even more and he adds one of his fingers to her core.

Her fingers curl into the sheets and she tries to remain still while Cassian circles his finger inside her. She feels so tight and the intense heat of Solana makes her skin burn more intensely. Cassian kisses her inner tight as he adds a second finger. The pressure inside her is maddening and she knows it won’t be much longer before she comes undone.

Cassian seems to notice her body is close to the climax because he takes out his fingers and pushes his tongue back inside her in the exact moment she comes. She whimpers while he tastes and swallows her orgasm.

He steps back and they both try to calm their erratic breaths. Jyn sits down and looks at him but once again, he seems to be avoiding her stare. She knows what’s going to happen next and this knowledge fills her with panic. She grabs his wrist and he looks up, surprised, as if he had forgotten she was there. Jyn doesn’t talk at first because she can’t find the right words – so they just look at each other for several seconds, sweaty and breathless.

“How was it?” Cassian asks.

“Good.” She mutters. Her tone and the expression on her face reveal that the word _good_ can’t really summarize how great it was.

“Good.” He says, a small smile in his lips.

She sits on her knees and starts to kiss him passionately. She can taste herself in his tongue and she feels so… - suddenly, before she can even finish that thought, he pulls away.

She looks at him with confusion.

“We’re even now…” He says and he sighs. “I don’t think this should happen again.”

He exits her bedroom and she’s tempted to follow him but the humiliation keeps her anchored to the bed. She lies down, closes her eyes and promises herself that she will have her slow and sweet revenge.

+++

 

_To be continued._


	2. ...but not the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tension comes to a head.

 

It takes long for her to drift off, and when she finally does, she finds herself in a familiar scene: It’s Gorse City, all over again. She’s holding the rifle and aiming it at one of the main doors of the ambassador’s palace.

She knows it’s a dream because she knows she’s living a memory, again.

They have to kill Gore’s cruel and depraved ambassador. Those are the orders but she already knows how the day is going to end. From her position, she can see Cassian standing on the next roof, aiming his own rifle at one of the other main doors. The information they received about the ambassador’s return to the city didn’t specify what door he was going to use and the palace is a huge building with too many entrances.

She knows it’ a dream because this has happened before.

For that reason, she isn’t surprised when she sees an assassin approaching Cassian from behind. He’s part of the ambassador’s security detail, formed by smugglers, assassins and every man who would happily kill for some coins or a warm dinner. Immediately, Jyn talks to Cassian through the commlink:

“Hostile behind you!”

Cassian turns around, dodging the man’s bullet, and hits him with the butt of his rifle. The assassin falls to the floor, unconscious, and Jyn sighs, relieved.

She looks at the square in front of the door she’s watching and realizes that several fancy-looking vehicles are driving towards the square. The ambassador will have to get out of the car to enter his palace so Jyn gets ready for the shot.

“I have him. He’s approaching my door.”

“Don’t hesitate.” Cassian answers. Jyn rolls her eyes, even when she knows he can’t see her. He thinks she won’t be able to do it because of her memories of Eadu but the long list of Gore’s ambassador’s crimes weighs more heavily on her heart right now.

She’s getting ready to make the shot when she sees movement from her side. She looks at Cassian’s roof and discovers, with anguish, that two more assassins are approaching him. The spy realizes that he has company and starts fighting them but they’re too many.

“Hold on! I will go to help you!” Jyn tells him, through the commlink.

His answer is a breathless whisper because he’s still trying to dodge their flares. “Don’t! Don’t change position. You have to shoot the ambassador. Stick to the plan.”

Jyn looks at the square, where the ambassador is shaking the hand of some Imperial high-rank officers. Then, she looks at Cassian – She sighs when she realizes that both assassins seem to be unconscious on the floor and Cassian has returned to his position at the edge of the roof. However, her relief is short-lived because one of the supposedly dead men starts to get up and Cassian, with his back to him, doesn’t seem to notice. If she moves to the right side of the building where she’s standing, she will be able to shoot the assassin. If she moves fast, she will kill him before he kills Cassian.

She doesn’t hesitate – She moves her rifle to the right of the building, aims at the assassin and shoots. His body falls over the edge of the building and lands in the farther side of the square.

A dead body falling from the sky seems to be a good enough reason for the civilians in the square to panic. From the top of the building, Jyn looks how civilians, stormtroopers, and officers run for shelter. She avoids looking at Cassian because, although she’s too far away from him to see his face, she knows he’s looking at her with disappointment and exasperation.

When she returns to her previous position with her rifle, the ambassador has vanished. She takes a breath and prepares to escape.

But this is a dream, she already tried to escape once and a group of stormtroopers caught her before she could leave the building. She was lucky that they believed her story about killing the assassin as a vengeance because he killed her fiancé.

She closes her eyes and runs away, knowing already that she won’t make it. This is a dream, so when she opens her eyes, she sees herself in Wobani. Walking behind a long line of prisoners of different races and heights and four droids that look exactly like K-2.

The dream becomes a nightmare, and this time, the droids don’t shoot at each other, they continue their march without intand Jyn is thrown inside one of the cells. She’s lucky that it’s, at least, an individual cell.

The sun sets down and Jyn is certain now that Cassian won’t rescue her this time. It’s only a dream - she tries to remember. This is not what happened. This isn’t her reality. When the night comes, she’s still repeating these words, like a mantra.

The door of her cell slams open, making her jump. She narrows her eyes, trying to recognize the figure under the doorframe. It’s him, of course. It’s always him. He comes into the room and before jyn can get out of her mat to run away from the prison with him, he pins her against the uncomfortable bed.

She looks at herself and realizes with mortification that she’s only wearing her tank top and her underwear. He rips off her panties, again. _Wait, again? Did this happen before?_ She wonders, but she can’t think clearly when Cassian start kissing her inner tight.

“Wait. Cassian, we don’t have time for this… We need to go now!”

He answers slipping his tongue between her folds and touching her core with it. She whimpers, heaves her hips against his mouth and thinks: _Do it again and again and again._

She looks at Cassian’s head between her tights at she can’t believe this is happening again. _Wait, again? Did this happen before?_ She can see the open door of the cell and she wonders how much time they have before a stormtrooper comes to apprehend them.

Cassian introduces two fingers inside her and she moans his name. She wants to remind him once again that they need to run now or they won’t ever leave Wobani but his mouth is insistent and wet and delicious and she doesn’t have the strength to form the words.

She can hear steps outside the cell and finally, Cassian steps back. She grabs his arm and Cassian looks at her, confused. “We need to run. We need to go _now_.”

His words seem like echoes from another time but Jyn shakes her head and says “no” with a firm voice. Cassian looks at her for a split second. He seems conflicted but finally, he makes a decision. He kisses her, passionately and then, he eats her out again. His tongue moves inside her, sending pleasurable shivers as she whimpers and moves her hips against his face.

Two stormtroopers arrive at her cell and they stop, standing frozen under the doorframe and looking at them with unwavering attention. Jyn moans, Cassian kisses and licks. Neither of them stops. The stormtroopers look at each other, confused, probably horny too. They were expecting to encounter prisoners trying to escape but Cassian and Jyn don’t seem to want to go anywhere.

Jyn’s moans fill the room, more excited now that they’re being watched. One of the stormtroopers aims his blaster at them but, at least, he has the decency to wait until she has her orgasm with Cassian’s tongue still inside her, before he kills them.

It isn’t such a bad death, really.

Jyn wakes with a startle.

+++

She blames the heat, and Cassian too, when she wakes up hot and bothered. She feels satisfied and unsatisfied at the same time – a sensation she has never experienced before with such intensity.

She can hear the water running in Cassian’s shower and she closes her eyes to picture him scrubbing his chest, his arms, his legs and… She opens her eyes and decides that she doesn’t need to imagine anything when she has the real thing so close to her. She’s tired of dreams and fantasies, no matter how exciting they are.

Jyn leaves her room barefoot and marches with determination to Cassian’s quarter. She isn’t surprised when she finds the door slightly open so she pushes it. She doesn’t even stop to look around his bedroom before she barges into the refresher.

She stays still under the doorframe, knowing Cassian can’t see or hear her because of the water. She takes advantage of the moment to appreciate his back, his ass and his firm legs. She moves around the shower and sits on the floor with her back against the wall.

He discovers her presence when he turns slightly to his side to reach under his arm with the sponge. His eyes connect with hers and Jyn wishes she could see what he’s thinking reflected in his face, but he’s a blank canvas. An implacable spy, no doubt.

The sponge falls from his fingers and Cassian turns around completely to face her. She knows he’s showering with cold water because the glass of the shower isn’t misted up. Once again, she thanks the heat of Solana. Jyn stares back at him with defiance, challenging him to throw her out of his refresher. However, he doesn’t even get out of the shower. Instead, his hand grabs his cock.

He starts pumping himself, his eyes still piercing her. Jyn feels immediately the familiar pull inside her and her body stands still with anticipation. She thinks about touching herself but she decides that she doesn’t want to miss any of his sounds or expressions because she’s too distracted with her own pleasure. So she looks, like an attentive voyeur.

Still touching himself, Cassian places his free hand against the glass. Jyn stands up and emulates his same movement, putting her fingers against his. Only the thin glass separates them. Cassian closes his eyes and moans, enjoying his own ministrations. Jyn takes a deep breath, affected by the sensual sounds he’s making. She puts her forehead against the glass and Cassian does the same. Seconds later, he comes, spilling his semen over the glass.

Jyn licks her lips in a subconscious gesture and says. “I thought you said it couldn’t happen again…”

“It can’t.” He repeats, stubborn. She supposes nothing happened here because they didn’t touch, but still…

 _You just touched yourself for me. Why did you do it?_ These questions plague her but Jyn doesn’t ask them because she thinks she already knows the answer. As always, she blames the heat. The worst part is that he probably does, too.

Of course, this isn’t the revenge she has planned. No, during her revenge there won’t be a glass separating them and she will taste his moans directly from his own mouth.

+++

Jyn allows him some privacy to dress and she waits for him in the kitchen, dressed with a formal shirt and a short black skirt. She has drunk two cups of caf already and she feels oddly nervous. Her legs tremble with anticipation and she tries to steady her breaths.

Finally, Cassian steps into the kitchen. His wet hair sticks to his head, covering his forehead. Jyn sits on the counter and Cassian looks at her with a raised brow, probably wondering what she pretends to do.

“Do you want a chair?” He asks.

Jyn shakes her head, a sly smile on her face. “The counter is very comfortable. It’s cold to the touch and it feels… _good_.” Cassian nods and before he can look away, Jyn starts unbuttoning her shirt, slowly.

With every liberated button, her pale skin is exposed further and Cassian realizes that she isn’t wearing a bra. Her small breasts bounce free when she gets her arms out of the sleeves and throws the shirt to the floor. He doesn’t take his eyes off her but he’s wearing his spy mask, which infuriates her. She starts to rub her fingers against her nipples, trying to get a reaction out of him, but he remains stone cold.

She even fakes a moan but it doesn’t seem to stir anything in him. Angry and frustrated, Jyn jumps out of the counter and turns around to avoid his inscrutable stare. She bends down to pick up her shirt and she fumbles with it.

Suddenly and without warning, Cassian presses against her naked back and grabs both sides of her hips with his big hands. She can feel his breath against her neck. Cassian nips at her earlobe before he whispers to her ear:

“Is this how you like it? _Unexpected?_ ” He asks. He sounds so angry, which surprisingly turns her on.

“Yes.” Jyn answers with labored breathing.

Cassian rocks himself on her buns and soon, she feels his cock growing hard against her. She sighs and moans and whimpers, gripping the edge of the kitchen counter. Cassian steps back and Jyn is ready to complain but her protest dies on her throat when she hears his zip being lowered. Only the thought of what it may mean sends shivers through her body.

“Do you want this?” Cassian asks. His words are sweet and caring but his tone is still harsh and direct. Still, she can notice his own need and the vulnerability she hears in his voice makes her almost as excited as the hardness he’s pressing against her tight.

“Yes. I want you inside me.”

He pushes her back into a perpendicular position, forcing Jyn to support herself with her elbows on the counter. Cassian flips her skirt up on her back and caresses her buns with his thumbs over her underwear. He’s teasing her – she hates him and loves him for it.

“Don’t break these ones, please.” Jyn asks, talking about her panties. He chuckles as he pulls them down carefully, leaving them in her ankles – as some improvised handcuffs.

Jyn takes a sharp breath when she feels his cock bobbing at her entrance. She shudders and wriggles her body against him. He steadies her hips, gripping her more strongly. He wants the control, and for once, Jyn doesn’t mind giving it up to him.

“Cassian, please…” Jyn begs. She wants him to stop teasing, she wants to feel… _oh._

He pushes forward slowly and she feels her insides tightening around his tip. Her legs tremble and Jyn is certain that if it weren’t because Cassian is holding her, her legs would betray her and she would fall to the floor. Jyn breathes hard as she feels her core tingling with pleasure.

“Fuck, Cassian.” Jyn exclaims. She closes her eyes, wanting to feel everything more intensely.

In the darkness behind her eyelids, she can feel the heat of Solanda caressing her body and turning every pore that touches Cassian into a burning hell. She will be content if she’s condemned to this kind of hell her whole life. She already suspects that the heat produced by Solanda’s four suns causes odd symptoms in the inhabitants of the planet, messing with their hormones and making them continuously horny.

“Deeper,” Jyn begs him. He pushes forward, so slowly that Jyn tries to push her entrance towards him but his hands grip her hips firmly and he doesn’t allow her to move even an inch. “Deeper,” she begs again but Cassian doesn’t slam into her. He stops his slow thrust with only half his length inside her, maybe even less than that.

He’s teasing her and Jyn enjoys every part of it, even the cruel wait. Once again, she tries to focus on her ache and how the heat makes everything more intense. When she arrived for the first time, she hated Solanda. Now, however, she has reconsidered her assessment, “I love this fucking planet.” Jyn confesses.

Cassian pulls out of her. Jyn assumes he’s going to slam into her now so she presses her lips into a thin line, preparing herself for his full length. However, the impact never comes and Cassian takes his hands away from her hips. Jyn is frozen in place, she closes her eyes, trying to calm down but _the need_ pulsates every nerve of her body.

_He can’t do this to her again._

Cassian mutters some swearing words in Spaniz as he puts his cock back inside his boxers. When Jyn looks at him, she can still see his hardened length against the fabric of his pants. He turns around, messing with his hair as he does every time he’s worried about a mission.

“We can’t do this.” He says, again.

“What’s wrong with you?” Jyn seethes. She looks at him – completely composed and dressed, while she’s only covered by a short skirt, and her panties are still on the floor, trapping her ankles. It’s so unfair.

He doesn’t look at her and Jyn is certain that it’s because of her nakedness. He still doesn’t look at her when he answers, “This isn’t you. You don’t really want this…” He mutters.

Jyn feels the fury growing inside her chest and she puts her arms on his shoulders and forces him to turn around and really look at her. She steps forward, so close that her nipples brush his shirt. He gasps when he notices how hard they are.

“I fucking know what I want!” Jyn screams at him.

“It’s this planet. Haven’t you noticed what it does?” He asks.

His words take her aback and he takes advantage of her distraction to run away from her grip. When she releases the breath she has been holding, he’s already gone.

In Wobani, Jyn let him run away without answers – she’s not going to make the same mistake this time.

+++

As she guessed, Cassian’s door lock isn’t working properly so when Jyn hits the door with her shoulder it opens wide. Cassian jumps in his bed, surprised by the sudden intrusion. Before he can move out of bed, Jyn sits on top of him and straddles him.

Her panties and her shirt are forgotten on the kitchen’s floor and Jyn wonders if he can feel how wet she’s through his pants. Jyn pins his forearms against the bed, imprisoning him under her body. This time, he’s not going anywhere and she’s going to get her answers.

“You’re going to explain to me why we can’t do this and then, you’re going to fuck me.” She looks at him with a dangerous mix of passion, fury and determination in her eyes. “Not necessarily in that order.”

Cassian looks at her eyes, trying to avoid the tempting sight of her naked breasts. “It’s this planet, Solanda. I don’t know if it’s the air, the sand, the heat or the water but there’s something here that’s messing with our hormones.” He takes a breath. “You only want this because we’re here. You aren’t thinking clearly and you will regret it.”

Jyn shakes her head. She chuckles bitterly before she says, “Yes. This planet is a fucking aphrodisiac but I’ve wanted you long before we came here. I know what I want, Cassian. I want to fuck you here, I want to fuck you in Yavin and in any other planet.”

Cassian looks away for a moment and Jyn knows in that moment that Solanda was only his excuse. When he talks, his voice sounds like a whisper.

“You almost died because you thought I was in danger.”

Jyn looks at him with confusion. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“We’re nothing now. We only work together. At the most, we’re friends… If we become something else, then you will be even more reckless. I can’t lose you – not in that way. I’m expendable and…”

“Then, I’m expendable, too.” Jyn tells him and Cassian shakes his head in protest. Jyn continues “Yes, I am and yet… you have risked your life so many times for me. Damn, you were angry with me because I tried to save you, you were angry _while_ you were doing the same damn thing – To rescue someone from a prison planet isn’t exactly easy or riskless! You know what they say, Captain, preach with the example.” Jyn shakes her head, again. “And you’re being very selfish. So it’s ok if you die and I lose you but not the other way around. How is that fair?”

Cassian sighs and shakes his head. “The Alliance needs you.”

“No. The Alliance needed my father – now he’s dead and we got the death stars plans. We achieved our purpose and now we’re probably living on borrowed time…” She looks at him with a small smile. “And I don’t want to die thinking what could’ve been.”

Cassian looks at her without blinking and Jyn starts to become self-aware of her nakedness – the only clothes she’s wearing is her skirt. If he tells her he doesn’t want her. How can she go back to being a mere soldier for him, just a friend?

She keeps talking, maybe because she’s terrified that once she finishes her angry rant, he will answer her with compassionate words of rejection.

“Too late, anyway. I would already risk my life gladly for you and nothing you do is going to change that. I lo…” She stops because she doesn’t want to say those words when she’s angry and half-naked on top of him. “I want you. Okay? I know that. And it’s not because of Solanda. I don’t think it started in Wobani, either. Some time earlier, I think… I don’t know. I was already in the middle before I knew that I had begun.*” She waits for an answer but he is looking at her with an expression she can’t read. “But if you don’t want _me_. That’s okay. I will just go…”

Before she can actually go, Cassian closes the distance between them and crashes his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She wants to laugh but Cassian’s tongue explores every corner of her mouth and she trembles, instead. He stops the kiss and immediately nips one of her nipples. Then, he soothes it with his tongue.

She moves her hips against him, and he growls into her nipple, sending shivers throw it. Cassian puts his hands around her skirt and lowers the zip, then he sends the skirt flying to the other side of the bedroom. Jyn shakes her head.

“Why I’m the only one naked here?” She slides back, sitting on top of his tights while she unbuttons his pants. His cock is already hard and it jerks outside his pants, like a bird that has just been freed.

Jyn grabs his cocks and runs her tongue through its length. His whole body shivers and she can feel it on her tongue. Then, she closes her lips around it and starts sucking him – with her lips, her tongue and the tip of her teeth. His hips buckle, uncontrollably, and a guttural sound tumbles out of his mouth.

Jyn sits up to see the expression on his face. She smiles at him and Cassian looks at her with wonder.

“You’re so beautiful, Jyn.” He says. She laughs and gives him a quick and closed-mouth kiss. “Don’t you want to be under?” Cassian asks.

Jyn shakes her head. Her body imprisons him and if he wants to leave, as he has done before, he will have to push her away. She’s not going to make it easy for him. “No. I’m in charge now.”

Jyn pulls down his pants to his ankles, knowing he won’t be able to run with his pants tying his feet together. He’s still wearing shoes but she doesn’t take them off. She sits in his tights, very close to his knees. Slowly, she starts taking off his shirt and trails kisses over his stomach and chest. She can feel his hardened length bobbing between her breasts.

Her core is pulsating between her legs and she knows she wants him now, fast and urgent. He helps her to get the shirt out of his head, and finally… “Finally,” she mutters… he’s naked. They’re both at the same level now: Naked, panting, and filled with lust and something else Jyn doesn’t want to name.

She doesn’t want to lose any second, so she positions herself over his erection and she grabs his cock and guides it to her opening. She sinks down onto him at once and he growls. She bobs her head back and closes her eyes, concentrating on the pleasurable pain that’s vibrating where their bodies meet.

She opens her eyes to look at him when he starts to ride him. She smiles, feeling powerful and full as he moans her name. “Jyn, Jyn, Jyn…” It sounds like a prayer.

She turns one of her moans into his name. “Cassian…”

“I can’t hold it any longer,” Cassian mutters. “You have to…”

“No. It’s okay. I want you to come inside me…”

As soon as he has her permission, he releases inside her and Jyn leans down to capture his ragged breath into her mouth. When he comes down from his high, she smiles against his lips and lies down on top of him. He’s still inside her when Cassian wraps his arms around her.

They remain still for several seconds, each of them breathing against the other. Time passes – although Jyn doesn’t know if it’s seconds or even minutes – and she can feel Cassian moving his legs, probably getting rid of his shoes and the pants in his ankles. Inside her, it feels like his cock is knocking on her walls. She bites her lips to contain her moans.

And then, without warning, he flips them both so she’s pinned to the mattress, under him. The brusque movement pushes him deeper inside her and she sees shining and bursting stars. She doesn’t want this to end. She needs more and this time she doesn’t know if she blames the heat, Cassian of herself. When he pulls out, she impulsively grabs his arms with her hands.

He smiles. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

She makes a sound that sounds like affirmation but it’s filled with uncertainty. Then, he pushes against her opening and, maddeningly slowly, he enters her.

“You do like going slow, Captain.” She says, out of breath.

Her walls adapt to him once again, molding around him as if they were water. Once he’s fully inside her, Cassian starts to thrust in and out. Slowly at first but faster every time, until her body can’t take it anymore and she comes undone with a long orgasm.

They both moan at the same time and Cassian pulls out and rolls to the side, lying next to her. They both look at the ceiling, feeling drained but satisfied.

“I’m sorry.” He mutters.

Jyn prepares for the disappointment, thinking he will apologize for the sex in the same way he did for the kiss. She doesn’t want to know, but she still asks. “What are you apologizing for?”

“For making you think I didn’t want you…” Cassian says. “For making you think I was going to leave as soon as _I_ was done.”

She lies on her side to look at his face. “And you won’t leave?”

“No.” He says. “I will be here every morning, every day, if you let me.”

She smiles and rests her head and her hand against his chest. The truth is she doesn’t blame the heat, not at all.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yes, I quoted Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen in a smut fanfic. (I'm sorry, Jane, I know you wouldn't approve)
> 
> \- I hope the dream doesn't look like a cheap way of telling you what happened in the mission. I thought it would more "visual" than them talking about it. (and it also adds to Jyn´s frustations.)
> 
> \- This was my first smut fanfic and in a language that isn´t my first! So I'm sorry for any grammar mistake! I hope you could enjoy it anyway!

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by my previous fanfic "Lyra and Hope Visit The Past" - it doesn't have much to do with it besides a passing reference. The previous one is PG, this one definitely isn't.
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
